


Just Breathe

by Fumm95



Series: Dragon Age Drabbles [12]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Solona is too good of a character for me to write about, This was my response to not writing enough Alistair and I am so sorry, Ultimate Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 21:50:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3953035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fumm95/pseuds/Fumm95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alistair on Solona’s ultimate sacrifice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Breathe

Despite his promise to her, to stay and help the battles around Denerim, Alistair had snuck closer and closer to the fort where he knew  _she_  was, backed by Sten, Zevran, and Wynne.  Part of him felt guilty, knowing that his last words to her, a hastily made promise to stay away and survive, were a lie.

Yet, in spite of all of his careful maneuvering, he hadn’t been able to stop fighting long enough to go check on her.  Not when all of the darkspawn were still swarming, when the armies needed as many hands to hold off the attack as they could, when Ferelden needed him for its last stand.

Still, it was impossible to miss the pillar of light which erupted from the roof of Fort Drakon, the visible blast of energy that rippled away, the fleeing of the darkspawn at the death of their leader. And yet, as the other men cheered, he dropped his sword and ran, frantic, sprinting into the building, climbing the stairs to the fort’s roof as quickly as he could. His heart pounded in his chest, a panicked beat to which Riordan’s warning echoed, “ _The essence of the archdemon is destroyed… and so is the Grey Warden._ ”

He forced it out of his mind, remembered instead the look in her eyes as he promised to stay safe, to live and take up his mantle as king. the look as she pledged her love, promised to stay with him should they both survive. Remembered the tears in her eyes as she turned away, to face the archdemon with Riordan. And suddenly, he knew. She had no intention of surviving.

Fear clawed at his throat, the burning far stronger than that of his sore muscles as he reached the roof, as he saw three individuals, one with a hand outstretched, magic pooling in her palm, crowded around a fallen figure. As his heart stopped.

Maker, please,  _no_.

He tore across the roof and skidded to a stop beside them, falling to his knees beside her still form, one hand still clenched around the sword that brought about the archdemon’s end.  _Her_  end. “Solona!” he screamed, reaching for her, shrugging off Wynne’s restraining hand, shaking her by the shoulder. “Wake up!”

He bent over her, lips inches from her own, unable to stop the tears blurring his vision. “Please,” he begged. “ _Please_ , just breathe.”

**Author's Note:**

> For the calming prompt: “Just breathe.”
> 
> Originally posted on tumblr.


End file.
